totaledramafandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
Duncan is a character in the Total Drama series. He was eligible for all three seasons: Island, Action, and World Tour. In Island, Duncan managed to be chosen to compete in Total Drama, which enabled him to be temporarily freed from jail. His experiences in jail combines with his tough guy personality would make him a feared yet respected camper. In TDI03 he is forced to stay awake for many hours in the Awake-A-Thon, forcing him to sleep from then until well into the next episode. In TDI04 during the dodgeball challenge he warns his teammates not to wake him. However, due to the Screaming Gophers having an advantage over the Killer Bass, they urgently needed his help. Duncan is awoken by Courtney and a few other teammates, though he disperses his anger to win the game. In TDI07 he shows signs of weakness when forced to face his fear: Music Store Standees of Celine Dion. Courtney manages to help him face his fear, however. In TDI10, he begins to prank Harold alongside Geoff and D.J.(Later just him and Geoff), to which Harold is displeased. In TDI11, he shows his softer side by replacing D.J.'s pet rabbit with another, to which Courtney would witness, leading to events in TDI12 where Duncan tries to show Courtney how not to be stuck-up, during which they start to have feelings for one another. In TDI13, Duncan is in charge of the jet ski during the capture the flag challenge of X-Treme Torture, but is out-smarted(?) by Lindsay. Duncan displays anger when he is in the bottom two of the elimination that night. In TDI21, Duncan has a conflict with Leshawna due to them being cuffed together. They form a truce after Leshawna reveals what Courtney told her about Duncan: That he has a soft side. He admits it and confesses why, that he lost his dog. They win the final challenge, making the elimination immunity-free. It wouldn't be until TDI24 that Duncan would be eliminated at the hands of Chef Hatchet, due to Owen choosing stick buns over victory. In Action, Duncan begins to have a stronger friendship with Gwen, which puts tension on Trent. Duncan would prank on Trent until TDA05 where he resume pranking on Harold to get his revenge for what Harold did to Courtney in Season One. In TDA13, Duncan is shocked to see that Courtney has returned to the competition, and on the opposing team no less. Throughout TDA14 and TDA15, Duncan would develop a stronger rivalry with Courtney, though always losing his conflicts. In TDA16, he decides to join Leshawna's alliance alongside Harold, though it is shortlived once Leshawna is eliminated in the next episode. In TDA19 he begins to have conflicts with Justin due to Justin starting to like Courtney. Throught the episode Duncan and Justin are seen fighting each other, often with Harold in between it all. At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Chris McClean makes everyone think Duncan would be the one going home, when it was in fact Justin who was going. In TDA22, he is forced to train Harold for a karate challenge. By winning this, the both of them move on to a mountain climbing challenge where they must carry their glass of water to the yeti's cave. Thanks to Harold securing the win for them, Duncan decides to have a truce with Harold, though it's not the first time it's happened. Harold decides to break it however due to Owen's sabotaging job. Duncan would show no signs of resentment over it in TDA23, until Harold accidentally kills his pet spider, Scruffy. Before leaving, Duncan calls Harold Doris, to which Harold responds by un-pantsing him. In TDA24, Courtney forces a 32 page contract on Duncan, to which he is at first okay with, until he is annoyed by her to the point of voting her off in the final Gilded Chris Ceremony. In TDA25 it is just him and Beth in the Final Two. The two never interacted with each other in the past, though they seem to be accepting of each other, even to the point of Duncan eventually accepting Beth's offer of "teamsies", though this ends up putting them in a tie: a first for the series. In TDA26, Duncan and Beth go through a series of tiebreaker challenges and answer several questions, until the Peanut Gallery is forced to vote for who they want to win. In the end, Duncan had the majority of the votes, and became the winner of Total Drama Action. In World Tour, Duncan becomes fed up with the new rule of having to sing, and having to put up with Courtney and Gwen's bickering. He quits the show in TDWT01, and is sent down the Drop of Shame in TDWT02. He would not return until TDWT13 when Courtney and Gwen find and capture him, bringing him back to the plane, where Chris forces Duncan to stay and continue competing. He later walks in on Gwen in the lavatory confessional, where he approaches Gwen for a kiss, which Tyler witnesses. In TDWT15, Duncan again runs into Gwen during the Area 51 challenge, and again he and Gwen kiss, much to the displeasure of Courtney. He would be in a conflict with Cody in TDWT16, due to Cody having affection for Gwen. Cody takes it upon himself to lead Duncan into an irate kangaroo fight, to which Duncan later responds by tossing a dingo at him. Unfortunately due to tossing said dingo, it made Cody spin out of control, making him vote for Sierra instead of Courtney, forcing a tiebreaker which Gwen loses. Duncan is displeased at this in TDWT17 when he carves a picture of Gwen into a first-class chair. In TDWT19 he is forced to be Courtney's groom, though they manage to cooperate enough to win invincibility for the both of them, and is also the first time Duncan wins individual immunity. He would be voted off for the first time in TDWT21, after being scratched up by a feral Ezekial. Duncan is amongst the toughest competitors in Total Drama, and would be among the top 5 overall characters in terms of rank if it weren't for him quitting early in World Tour. He ties with Gwen and outranks Courtney. Only the newbies, Owen, and Heather outrank him. *Duncan always makes it to the Final Five. *Duncan is the last member of his team two seasons in a row. Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot Category:Island Characters Category:Action Characters Category:World Tour Characters